The Assassination of Clay Morrow
by preachersgal
Summary: What happens when word reaches the Club that a contract has been taken out on Clay Morrow? A friend of Tig's comes to town to help deal with the crisis.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Assassination of Clay Morrow – Part 1**_

[Tig/OFC]

_Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy and their characters are owned by Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX Networks. The fics posted here are works of fan fiction. No profit is being made._

Madison Taylor was by trade an assassin. Murder-for-hire was her profession. She could change her appearance in the blink of an eye. It was what made her so good at her job.

Want a sultry seductress to take out your prey? Or an innocent virgin? Want it up close and personal or from a distance? She could do it all and do it well.

Now she was driving down the 5 Freeway, headed toward the little town of Charming. She'd been there before on several occasions. She just wished the reason for this visit was a happy one.

She pulled over into a gas station. She needed a fill-up and to try that phone number again. Ever since she'd gotten the first call at the crack of dawn, she'd been trying to reach Clay Morrow or Alex 'Tig' Trager. So far, no luck. Getting a cell phone signal had been tough but throwing her car into park and pulling out her phone, she grinned to see she finally had bars. _Yes!_

Dialing the number from memory, she put the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing at the other end.

"Yeah, this is Tig," came the answer.

"Tig – it's Madison," she said.

"Hey Maddy baby, what's happening?"

"No time for small talk, Tigger. Where are you? Are you with Clay?"

"Yeah, we're at the shop. What's wrong?" Tig knew Madison well enough to hear the tension in her voice.

"Tig, this is bad. I got a call this morning. There's a contract out on Clay. I got offered the job."

"What the fuck –?"

"Shit – I'm not taking the job! But I'm stalling – wanted to get to you guys first. Stay with Clay. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Who ordered the hit?"

"No idea – it was a representative who called me. I told him I'd have to think about it and he's supposed to call me back in a couple of hours. I'm on my way to Charming right now."

"Why are you coming here?"

"To help you protect Clay. Once they know they can't hire me, they'll be looking for someone else. Someone good."

"How good?"

"Like the kind of good $100K plus can buy, Sweetie. Where's Gemma?"

"I think she's home – I'll check with Clay."

"Look – if she's home, tell her to stay put and keep a gun handy. If they can't reach Clay, they might come after Gemma. If she's out, have her come to the clubhouse. If she's home, have her pack a bag for her and Clay, stay put and stay away from the windows. Either send someone you trust to get her or I can swing by on my way in. Don't send Clay – keep him indoors."

"Think we should be hiding out?"

"That's what I'm thinking. At least till we can find out who ordered the hit and take them out. You talk to Clay. Find Gemma. Then call me. I'm just making a quick stop to gas up my car and then I'll be back on the road. Make sure you check all the vehicles before you get in them too. Cheap hitters will use bombs and shit. Just watch your back like a son of a bitch, Tig."

"I will – you be careful, Maddy."

Madison laughed, "Don't worry about me, Tigger. I'm not the one who's butts on the line. Call me when you can."

"Yup." They both hung up.

Madison got out of her car and pulled her credit card to gas up her car. She tapped her fingers anxiously on the roof of the car, waiting for the tank to fill.

~*~

Madison passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign with a bit of relief. She'd been pushing it on speed, using a radar detector. Wouldn't do to get pulled over by the cops. She slowed down as she entered the city proper.

Tig had called back and told her that Gemma was at home and packing. Since Madison was so close to town she'd stop by the Morrow house, pick up Gemma and meet up at the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse.

Madison spotted the Morrow house. She slowed to a stop about half a block away. She took a good look around. The street was fairly quiet. She eased down and pulled into the driveway. Leaving the car running, she pulled a pistol, checked the safety and headed toward the front door.

Madison knocked. After a moment, the door swung open.

"Madison – what the hell is going on?" Gemma said.

"Hi to you too, Gemma. It's not good. There's a contract out on Clay," Madison replied.

"That's what he said."

"Let's get going. We can talk in the car."

Gemma nodded, pulling out her keys to lock the front door. She had two suitcases with her. As Gemma stepped outside, Madison grabbed up one of the suitcases while Gemma took the other and they hightailed it to the car.

"Just leave the suitcase. I've got it. Get in the car – doors unlocked," Madison said. She popped the trunk and placed the suitcases inside while Gemma got into the car.

Madison again scanned the area and got into the driver's seat.

As she backed out of the driveway and started down the road, Gemma asked, "So? What happened?"

"Got a call this morning, early. Some guy offered me the hit. I told him I'd mull it over and he's supposed to call me back with details and supposedly up the money offer."

"Who wants Clay dead?"

"I don't know, Gemma. The person who wants the hit never hires the assassin directly – unless they're a complete idiot. They want deniability. If you don't know who ordered the hit, you can't blab to the cops. I'm sure the guy didn't even give me his real name. Said his name was Bob."

Gemma shook her head and looked out the window.

"Gemma, does Clay have any enemies?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There was an attempt on his life just a while ago."

"Do you know who was behind it?"

Gemma nodded, "Darby and Alvarez plotted it."

"And unsuccessfully, I take it."

Gemma laughed, "Yeah, Alvarez sent two guys after Clay. Tig took out one and a bartender took out the other."

"Somehow I don't think the Nords or the Mayans would be spending the kind of money offered on this hit."

"How much?"

"The initial offer was $100K."

"Son of a bitch!"

~*~

Madison pulled into the lot that housed both the Sons of Anarchy Clubhouse and Teller-Morrow Automotive. She noticed someone pulled and locked the gate that led to the street as soon as she entered. Madison maneuvered the car close to the clubhouse. She and Gemma got out.

"We'll leave the suitcases in the car till we see what the plan is," Madison said, waving to Filip 'Chibs' Telford.

"Are ye both all right?" Chibs asked.

"No problems, Chibs," Madison said. "How are you?"

"Ach, I'm fine. How are ye, love?" Chibs said, giving her a quick hug.

"Okay – wish I was here under better circumstances."

"So do I."

"Everyone inside?" Gemma asked.

"Yes," Chibs said, grasping the door and swinging it open.

Clay looked up from his chair at the bar and moved toward Gemma. The pair embraced.

"You're all right?" He asked.

"Better now," she replied, hugging her husband tightly.

Tig grinned at Madison as he moved toward her. "You made good time."

She shook her head, "I pushed it. But everything looks clear so far."

He leaned down, kissed her cheek and whispered, "Don't you mean pushed up on it?"

Madison gave him a playful swat. "Later, lover boy," she whispered with a laugh.

TBC . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Assassination of Clay Morrow – Part 2**_

[Tig/OFC]

_Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy and their characters are owned by Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX Networks. The fics posted here are works of fan fiction. No profit is being made._

_**Special thanks to my friend, Katherine, for bouncing some juicy plot ideas around with me!**_

In the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse, it was a subdued group that assembled in the main room.

Clay sat close to his wife, Gemma. Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Jean Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz, Piermont 'Piney' Winston, Chibs, Tig and Madison were all gathered around for a quickly called impromptu meeting.

"So that's the situation as it stands right now," Madison said.

Jax looked across at her, "And you think you can discover who the money man behind the hit is?"

Madison nodded, "It will take some time but just like you guys have a gangster hotline, we have an assassin hotline. There are some people I can trust. I'll put feelers out there – get to the bottom of it."

Gemma leaned forward, "Do you think Jax or Abel are in danger?"

Madison shook her head, "If you were the target, I'd say yes but I seriously doubt Jax or his son are in any jeopardy. Still I'd recommend taking precautions. Especially to keep screening for bugs, watch the area for strangers. I think you guys know the drill."

Jax nodded. He looked at Clay. "Where are you thinking of going?"

"The cabin. Think it would be the best place to hide out. You boys are the only ones who know about it," Clay replied.

"So who's going?" Piney asked.

"Me, Gemma, Tig and Madison," Clay said.

"Clay, if I may suggest it. I think we should take Chibs along too," Madison said. Clay looked a question at her. "Just in case, Clay. He is a medic."

Gemma laid a gentle hand on Clay's shoulder. Clay nodded, "All right."

"I'll bring a medical kit along," Chibs said. "Let's hope we don't need it."

"What do you want us to do while you're gone, Clay?" Juice asked.

"Business as usual. If anyone asks, Gemma is out of town visiting her mother. Tig, Chibs and I are on a run. We'll leave tonight, after dark," Clay said. "Jax is in charge until I get back."

~*~

Jax hugged his mother and Clay. "I'm going to head home and check on Wendy and Abel. But I'll bring them by later before you leave."

"You be careful, Jax," Gemma said. "Oh and make sure to stop by the house and feed the bird."

He grinned, "I will. You be careful too, mom."

Across the main room, Madison sat at a table with Tig and Chibs. Kip 'Half Sack' Epps had been working behind the bar during the meeting and he brought three long necks to their table.

He took a seat across from Madison.

"So is it true? You're a hired assassin?" Sack asked.

Madison took a pull on her beer before responding. "Yup."

"Wow. You don't look like an assassin."

The blonde raised an eyebrow while Tig and Chibs shared a glance. Tig lifted his beer to hide his smirk.

"Yeah? So what does a hired assassin look like?" Madison asked.

"Oh you know – they're usually old guys who lay in wait to hit their mark," Sack said.

Madison frowned at him, "You've watched too many movies, Half Nut."

Tig nearly spit his up his beer.

"No. Actually it's Half Sack. I have a whole one still," Sack said.

"Good to know."

"It just seems an odd choice of a career. You know – for a girl."

Madison watched the younger man for a moment. Finally she asked, "Do you know how old I was the first time I killed someone?"

Half Sack looked at Tig, then to Chibs who shrugged. He looked back at Madison and shook his head.

"I was thirteen," she said.

Sack's eyes went wide. "No way."

"Yes way. I killed my Stepfather."

The Prospect blinked. "Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Because he killed my mother and he raped me. Any other questions?"

"Uh, no."

"I'm sorry, Maddy. That stinks," Chibs said sympathetically.

She shrugged, "Water under the bridge at this point, I suppose, Chibs." She glanced at the Scotsman and smiled, "I'm sure you have some equally nasty stuff in your past, growing up in Belfast."

Chibs shook his head, "Too true, love."

"Tig, think Clay would let me come along?" Sack asked.

"No way, Kid," Tig replied.

"Think you're gonna save Clay's life and earn that top rocker, Prospect?" Chibs asked.

"Hey, I'm pretty good in a fight. You've both seen me," Sack retorted.

Tig shook his head, "You stay put and help out Jax and the rest of the boys. Right here."

Half Sack made a face. He got up and headed behind the bar. "This stinks," he muttered.

~*~

ATF Agent June Stahl could not believe she was actually responding to the summons. Could not believe she had agreed to come to this dark, dingy bar to meet a man. Particularly this man.

As per the instructions she'd been given, she made her way to the rearmost table in the establishment and took a seat across from the older man who sat in the booth awaiting her arrival.

"Thank you for coming," he said.

"Your phone call was intriguing," Stahl replied.

"Let's not beat around the bush about this. Clay Morrow needs to pay for what he's done. You know it and I know it."

"Then give me something I can use to arrest and convict him," Stahl said.

The man sighed and then coughed. After he caught his breath, he shook his head. "I don't have anything that will put him away long enough or get him the death penalty not without hurting more innocent lives. This is the only way. He's been a thorn in your side and mine."

The ATF Agent looked thoughtful.

The man leaned closer, "Come on. You know you want to nail that asshole. What would give you greater pleasure than pulling the trigger yourself?"

"I thought he was your friend."

"**Was** being the operative word here."

Stahl released a breath. "I'll have to give it some thought first. Give me a few days and I'll call you."

The man gave a nod of his head in response.

As Stahl left the bar, she thought about Donna Winston. The late Donna Winston. There was an innocent, gunned down because of Clay Morrow. While Stahl felt some responsibility for what happened, she wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. Maybe taking Morrow out would help assuage some of her guilt over Donna's death. It was a thought to conjure with.

TBC . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Assassination of Clay Morrow – Part 3**_

[Tig/OFC]

_Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy and their characters are owned by Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX Networks. The fics posted here are works of fan fiction. No profit is being made._

The rest of the day passed quickly, at least for Tig and Madison because they had a lot to do to get ready for the trip.

After a conversation with Clay it was decided that they would take the van up to the cabin. Madison wanted to check it for bombs and Tig was going to sweep it for tracking and listening devices, just to be on the safe side.

Madison was also waiting for the mysterious 'Bob' to call her back. When he did call, Tig was going to call Madison's contact on the hotline, Butch, and have him see if 'Bob' was calling from another cell phone. And if he was, could the calls be triangulated by satellite? With that information, they might be able to find a general location where 'Bob' was located. It was a long shot but it might help give them some idea who was behind the contract on Clay.

While Madison slipped under the van, Tig stood back by the clubhouse. It sometimes pissed him off when Maddy would insist on doing things like bomb sweeps alone. Her rationalization was that if she did discover a bomb and it detonated, why should both of them get killed? Someone still had to guard Clay. Tig agreed with her wisdom but that didn't mean he liked it much. Her independent spirit was one of the things that he found attractive about her. He liked that they could be in the middle of a dangerous situation and he didn't have to worry about her the way he would with most of the other girls he knew. It was a lesson he'd learned from years of friendship with Maddy. _Well_, he thought, _maybe friendship wasn't the right word. But then again – he did consider her a friend._ Friend, lover, confidante. They'd been through a lot since they first met. And he grinned as he watched her wiggle her way out from under the van. _The fact that she was also hot, didn't hurt either. _

After checking the underside of the vehicle and popping the hood for another look, Madison waved Tig over. He jogged to her side.

"Clean," she said when he reached her.

With a nod, Tig opened the driver's side door and began the sweep for bugs and tracking devices. He swept his locator through the inside and underside of the van.

"Nothing," he said with relief.

"Where can we park it safely till we leave?"

"I'll lock it up in the garage," he said, taking the keys from her and climbing into the driver's seat.

Madison waited while Tig secured the van and locked up the garage. Her eyes went wide as he approached her. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"This might be him," she said.

Tig nodded and pulled his own cell, ready to dial Butch.

"Hello," Madison said. She met Tig's gaze and nodded.

Tig stepped away from her so as not to be overheard and placed a call to Butch.

~*~

When they entered the clubhouse, it was quiet. Except for Sack, who was in the bathroom, cursing under his breath as he cleaned it.

Tig looked at Juice, "Where is everyone?"

"Chibs went off to get some more supplies for his medical kit. He should be back soon. Clay and Gemma decided to get some sleep before you all leave tonight," Juice replied. Then he grinned, "Sack is dealing with Piney issues again."

"A nap actually sounds like a good idea," Madison said.

Tig grinned at her, "Well, you can crash in my room, babe."

She laughed as Tig took her hand and pulled her in that direction. "Remember, I said a nap, Tigger."

"We'll get around to napping."

Behind them, Maddy was sure she could hear Juice laughing under his breath.

~*~

Maddy woke with a start. She blinked up at Tig who was lying beside her leaning on his elbow.

"You okay?" He asked.

She closed her eyes for a minute and nodded. "Yeah. I think it was just a dream." She opened her eyes, "Is it time to get going?"

Tig reached for her and pulled her into his embrace, "Not yet. We've got about an hour before we have to get on the road."

She released a breath and snuggled into his arms. "Great."

The sergeant-at-arms grinned, "Good to have you back."

"Yeah. I just wish it was for something fun."

"Did you miss me?" He teased.

"I always miss you, Tig. The real question is, did you miss me? Or have you been too busy with all the sweet butts, crow eaters and assorted one-night stands in your life?"

"None of which you are."

"No? So what am I? And don't say an assassin."

He laughed. "I know what you are. And you know what I am. What's buggin' you?"

"Shit – I think it was all the questions from your Prospect. You know, when I was a kid and my parents divorced, I never saw my old man again. I can't tell you where he is right now – even if he's alive or dead. Then my mother had to go and marry that abusive ass-wipe." She let out a frustrated breath.

"It's over, Maddy. You're here now – with me. And you can abuse me anytime you want, babe."

Madison couldn't help herself. Tig had a way about him that made her laugh. "Tig, you are so demented. But that is what I love about you."

He leaned close and nibbled on her earlobe, "I know."

"So we have an hour, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Then let's make good use of it," she grinned. "Since I know you so well." She maneuvered herself on top of him and gave him a lingering kiss. Before Tig could respond in kind, she started kissing her way down his body.

He laughed, knowing what was coming.

Madison whispered, "Remember that abuse is my middle name."

~*~

It was after dark when Tig steered the van out of the Son's parking lot and onto the street. Madison was riding shotgun while Clay, Gemma and Chibs sat in the rear of the van.

Clay had sent the Prospect out earlier to make a run for food and other supplies so they wouldn't have to stop on the way to the cabin.

After about a half hour of silence, Madison's cell phone rang.

"Mad here," she said. "Hey Butch. Got anything for me?" She glanced back at Clay. "You sure?" A nod of her head. "Okay – thanks." She shut the phone and stuck it back into her pocket, turning in her seat to look back at Clay.

"What?" Clay asked.

"Butch triangulated the call from 'Bob'. Call came from Sacramento," Madison replied. "Prepaid cell."

Clay furrowed his brow, "Sacramento?"

"Yeah – any ideas?"

"Could be the Niners, man," Tig said.

"I don't see Leroy as the type to hire a hit," Chibs said.

"You watching our ass, Tig?" Clay asked.

"Yeah – we're clear. Nobody following us," Tig replied.

"Shit," Clay muttered, rubbing his brow, while Gemma leaned against him, stroking his hand.

TBC . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Assassination of Clay Morrow – Part 4**_

By Mal

[Tig/OFC]

_Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy and their characters are owned by Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX Networks. The fics posted here are works of fan fiction. No profit is being made._

Madison and Tig both waved at the van as they came out of the cabin, signally the all clear. Everyone was exhausted but the pair insisted the area around the cabin as well as the cabin itself needed to be checked before Clay would be allowed inside.

Chibs swung the side door open and watched as Clay jumped down and turned to give Gemma his hand. Tig and Madison came over to lend a hand with the luggage and the group locked up the van and trudged into the cabin.

"God I'm whipped out," Gemma said. "What time is it?"

"Nearly one," Madison replied dropping her satchel by the front door and closing it after Clay, Tig and Chibs were inside.

"Clay?" Gemma asked.

"I'll be up in a minute," Clay said.

Gemma said good night and headed for the stairs leading to the bedrooms on the second floor.

"Who's taking watch?" Clay asked.

"I'll take the first watch, I'm not tired," Madison said.

"I'll stay up too," Chibs said.

"Well, I'm going to crash on the sofa," Tig said, "get a few winks."

Clay nodded, "See you all in the morning then." He turned and headed up the stairs.

"He looks stressed," Madison commented quietly.

"Sleep will do him good," Chibs said.

~*~

While Tig stretched out in the darkened living room, Madison and Chibs sat up in the kitchen. They spoke for a while, throwing ideas around and trying to figure out possible suspects who could have put such a hit out on Clay Morrow. The list was painfully short.

Madison was feeling drowsy and was thinking of turning in when Chibs suddenly said, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" She asked, suddenly alert.

"Noise – outside I think."

They both were silent and listened. There was definitely someone moving outside around the cabin.

Madison stood and pulled her pistol, gesturing toward the back door and circling her hand clockwise. Chibs nodded and headed in that direction.

Madison went through to the living room. Tig sat up and looked at her. She gestured toward the front door and Tig nodded. The pair made their way toward the front entrance and slipped outside. They made their way around the cabin, moving to their left.

Around the side of the house, they spotted someone who crouched low in the bushes, trying not to be seen.

Tig took off at a run and tackled the stranger, Madison on his heels. Chibs, hearing the noises, came running from the back of the house.

The Scotsman snapped on a flashlight and shined the beam toward the pair tussling on the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Madison cried, shaking her head. "Can't you keep your damn Prospect on a leash?" She turned away and stomped back into the cabin.

Chibs started to laugh, while Tig whacked Half-Sack over the head.

"You moron," Tig groused as he got to his feet, "good way to get yourself shot."

"What are you doing out here, Prospect, sneaking around in the dark?" Chibs asked, dousing the flashlight.

"I'm here to help protect Clay," Sack said, extending his hand toward anyone who'd help him get up. When no one offered an assist, Kip got up on his own.

"You were given a direct order to stay back in Charming," Tig retorted.

"Well, he's here now – let him take the next watch," Chibs said.

"Good thinking – I want some sack time," Tig said. Then the Sergeant-at-Arms grinned, "Wait till Clay finds out you're here." Laughing, he headed back indoors.

Following Tig back to the cabin, Half-Sack looked at Chibs.

"Do you really think Clay will be pissed?" Sack asked.

Chibs grinned, "Enough to take a contract out on you if you're not careful." He slapped the younger man on the shoulder, "Come on inside. I'm hungry and now that you're here, we can put you to work – making breakfast!"

~*~

ATF Agent June Stahl listened to the phone ringing after she'd dialed the agreed upon number. A gruff voice answered with no greeting.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," Stahl said. "I've decided to take the job."

"Good, good."

"Where do you think the best place is to beard him?" Stahl asked.

The man on the other end of the phone released a breath, "Now that's a problem. I just found out that he's on a run – out of Charming."

"Where?"

"Don't know yet but I'll find out."

TBC . . . .


End file.
